Children
by AvaEobane
Summary: Laxus was about to sleep when his children sneak in - and stay, just before Cana comes home from a job. More or less pointless fluff. Happy Laxana-Week, everyone!


Kids

* * *

AN:  
1st: It's still Laxana-Week, whoa!  
2nd: Me don't own.

* * *

Laxus had been halfway asleep when the bedroom door had been opened. He had rolled onto his side to look up, only to realise that a) Cana was still not back from her job and b) that their children stood in the doorway. Cornelia had been holding Little Makarov's hand as her brother had carried his teddy. She had also been the first one to speak. "He can't sleep," she had explained.

Laxus had raised his eyebrow as he looked outside where the year's first thunderstorm caused more noise than the entire guild combined. For a moment, he wondered whether Wendy was outside since the young dragon slayer had the same passion for storms he held. "You can sleep here, both of you," he had finally said, hoping that he would get his well-deserved rest afterwards. He loved his children dearly but he had a job in the morning.

This had been twelve minutes ago and he was nearly asleep now but his son had other plans.

"Dad, why isn't mom back yet?" he asked, tugging on his father's blanket.

"She was probably held up somewhere on the way," he replied calmly as he looked at his daughter who was staring at the ceiling. "What's up with you, Con?" he asked.

"I was just wondering," she said as she crossed her arms. "Mom once said that she used to be scared of thunderstorms as well – just like Makarov-chan … but she said she got over it. How?"

"Camping, camping when the year's worst thunderstorm hit us," Laxus grinned. "Afterwards, she had gotten over the fear and started working on her card spells that induce lightening … she was about … fifteen back then … good times, those."

"You sound old, dad!" his son complained. "But, how did you survive asking grandfather for mom's hand? He's … he's so … overprotective over her…"

"That's, Makarov, is something I still don't know," Laxus shrugged, remembering his father-in-law's anger. "Anyway, I think that your mother just came home. You there, Cana?"

The door was opened again as the card mage entered, footsteps heavy and hair messy. "G'night," she said as she threw herself onto the bed. "This was the last time that I listened to Mira!"

"What did she do now?" Laxus asked as he held back a smirk.

"She … she promised me that the job would be done within a few hours – including the train ride and everything else. But every train was delayed … I never leave this bed again."

"You are being childish, Cana," he said as he hugged her. "Kids, you cheer up your mom and I'll get her something to drink. Oh, and Cana? It's good to have you back … in one piece."

She snorted. "The job was easy," she empathised. "It was just not as easy to come back. I actually hiked a good deal of the way."

He sighed as he left the room.

"Mom! Mom!" Makarov said as he hugged her. "Did you catch all the criminals? Aunty Mira said that you'd be probably bored on that job…"

"Honestly, yes, it was one of the most boring missions I took lately," she sighed as she hugged him back. "What about you, Conny? You were on a job with Cyril-kun before I left, right?"

Her daughter blushed slightly at the mention of the green-haired mage. "Don't make it sound like we were the only ones on that job," she pouted. "Emma and Bo were with us as well!"

Cana chuckled. "But usually, when you talk about your jobs, you only talk about _Cyril-kun_," she teased. "And let me guess, you hang out all day with Audrey again, Makarov?"

"She is nice … and her mom reads the best stories," the boy shrugged. "Plus, there is no one else who plays with her because her father is _kinda_ scary…"

"Gajeel is a real darling … at least as long as we got Levy to make sure that he doesn't do anything to weird and dangerous," the card mage said amused, hugging her seven year old son a little bit tighter. "What has your father been up to these days?"

"He was gone for a few hours with Uncle Freed but came back in time to cook us dinner," Cornelia said as she absentmindedly fiddled with the bandage around her knee. At fifteen, she was on par with the aforementioned Cyril Justine and Simon Fernandes who were both one year older and –much to her father's delight – she had been the first mage of her generation to pass the S-class exam. "He makes good pasta…"

"That's true," Cana nodded as she smiled up at her husband. "Thanks for the tea," she grinned.

He snorted. "I just don't want to be stuck with nursing you back to health when you get sick," he said as he sat down on the bed. "What about you drink your tea and we sleep?" he asked.

"That sounds like a plan," she said amused as she kissed his cheek.

"Gross, mom, gross," Makarov complained but Cornelia leaned over to tickle him. "Stop!"

"Feel free to keep going, Con," Laxus said laughing as he wrapped both arms around Cana.

"That was the plan, yes," his daughter grinned.

"Stop it, all of you," Cana said strictly as she glared at the three other mages. "You are getting on my nerves … I am tired and I want to sleep now. Would you please let me? Or shall I go and sleep in Conny's bed tonight?"

"No, please stay," Laxus said. "I won't let you go anyway."

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath as she put the empty mug onto the nightstand and picked up her pyjama. "I go to change now – and when I'm back, all of you will behave. That means you as well, Laxus."

"Understood, milady," he grinned. "Hurry up, will you?"

But by the time she was back, they had already fallen asleep and so she slipped over the covers as well and switched of the light.


End file.
